Minions of Satanica
'The Minions of Satanica '''are supporting antagonists in ''The Punkettes. They are an army of assorted monsters, demons, aliens, mystical beings, and abominations who serve Pepper Satanica. They are a truly despotic empire, they have been conquering planets for years and have been unstoppable for years. They have one of the largest armies in the universe. History The Minions were first created when the remains of the Mass of Darkness crash-landed onto a nameless, lightless planet, were it terraformed the dimension into a hellish wasteland and turned it's inhabitants into demonic creatures. Little is known about their first leader or how they grew enough intelligence to lead them, but eventually an army was formed by the nameless leader and together they built the entire dimension into what is now known to be Hell. However, all changed when the daughter of the devil, Pepper Satanica, slaughtered Kiota to obtain ultimate power over Hell. She later turned the dimension into a lawless, unstable crawl space stuck between the universe, and extended the army not just to demons, but aliens, mystical creatures and other monsters who wished to cause pain and misery to mortals across the universe, and later the multiverse. As her reign began, Pepper sent her army to many planets to invade, enslave and destroy. Over the years she recreated numerous lands into her own image, slaughtering the populace in mass numbers and then enslaving anyone who survived, often forcing them to steal their own valuable resources like water, diamonds, and food. A few years later, Pepper used her Inquisitors to train and battle her seven daughters, and her adoptive daughter, Katara Liama. Over a course of two decades, Pepper would subject Katara and her seven daughters to horrific abuse, both of the physical and psychological kind. One exemplary instance of this was when Pepper forced Katara to fight a hulking demon Inquisitor whilst she was still a young child, leading to her to be beaten senseless in her ineffectual attempt to attack the demon. In the midst of this routine, the young, inquisitive Katara, sneaks away from the battle in tears of pain and finds a portal to the human world. Katara stared out into the outside world (which should be noted Pepper has never let Katara venture into). Pepper sees her gazing longingly outside and seems to comfort her... before grabbing her adoptive daughter by the neck and tossing her to the brutish demon and ordering that Katara be brutalized for her brief distraction, watching without a hint of emotion as the demon brutally beats the young girl. The Inquisitors were present when Spyro Doomfire arrived to Pepper's throne room, who came to kill Pepper in revenge of her home planet being destroyed, but their attempts to defend Pepper were pointless, as Spyro had studied all their moves over the number of years they fought and swiftly defeated them. Over the years following, Pepper initially had a habit of sending her army to attack the Punkettes, a group lead by Spyro himself. She took any and every opportunity to destroy the team, whether through unleashing her minion armies, hiring bounty hunters, using power objects, clever traps, trickery and deceit, and other methods in an unending struggle. Despite being highly feared, hated and despised by almost all sentient beings in the world and the universe, some people across the universe worship Pepper like a divine figure. The prime example are the Monsters within the Intergalactic Prison, who pray Pepper's second coming will bring about their escape. Types of Minions Imps These are tiny and somewhat dimwitted henchmen and by far the lowest rank in Pepper's empire. They are short, demonic characters who communicate only through incoherent gibberish and obey Pepper's every command. The Imps mostly pose no threat to people unless they are in larger numbers, as even Clumsy Smurf is capable of fighting them off. Making things float is their only real power and their punches and kicks are very soft to an average human. Xakirarian Militia The Xakirarian Militia is the most "militarized" of the Minions of Satanica. They are armored aliens who work as Pepper's personal armed force. There’s no such data in respect of their origins, but it’s believed that after Pepper invaded their planets, they submitted to her as to avoid dire consequences. That, or they are merely criminals who joined Pepper's army to escape being prosecuted for their crimes. The Xakirarian soldiers usually wear a cyclops-like black and red helmet that covers almost of their faces except for the eyes, a black shirt, and a black and red chestplate with shoulder protectors they wear black. In combat, they fire using blasters, but also use futuristic tanks, speeder bikes, warships, and grenades. Shapeshifters True to their name, Shapeshifters are extraterrestrial aliens who have the powers to take a desired form for whatever reason. They were forced into Pepper's army after she murdered their leader and enslaved them. They also have some degree of telepathy, as they are able to see what people are afraid of and will take the form of it. One of the most interesting aspects of the Shapeshifters is because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a Shapeshifter truly looks like when they are alone, as they instantly changes into another form when one first sees it. Pepper often uses the Shapeshifters as means to infiltrate enemy bases and gather information. According to Ivyuka, the way the tell someone is a Shapeshifter is by their odd and unnatural behavior, as they sometimes try too hard to act normal (such as constantly calling themselves "normal", "human", or "mortal"). On some occasions however, Shapeshifters can be very crafty and perfectly deceive those around them. Another way to find out if someone is a Shapeshifter is to slip onion juice in their drinks or food or simply shove onions in their face and if they vomit, gag, or bleed from their eyes, then they are a Shapeshifter. Slaveholders Slaveholders largely lack personality and individuality while possessing an instinctive combat ability upon creation. Slaveholders have improved physical abilities, which ranks them above the Shapeshifters, since they are seen carrying people with them and a single Slaveholder was able to knock out Jeno, although it must be taken into account that Jeno had previously been hit by Mirukaso and took her by surprise. They also possess other skills such as superhuman agility and speed. In addition, they have four wings that allow them to fly at high speeds. Slaveholders also possess innate abilities for hand-to-hand combat and the handling of different weapons. They can also turn people into stone using a red ray of light that shines from their eyes, as seen when they are capturing people across the multiverse and adding them to Pepper's throne of frozen mortal agony. As their name suggests, they are also used as slavedrivers, watching over those enslaved by Pepper as they do hard labor and deciding who gets food and who doesn't. While doing this, they often use whips to keep the slaves in line. Behemoths Behemoths or Ravagers are large monsters who act as battle support for Pepper's army. The Behemoths include ogres, humanoid giants, Leviatarians, demonic gorilla-like monsters, giant reptiles, titans, giant man-eating insects, rock monsters, bull-like demons, dragons, hydras, Cerberus', mountain trolls, demonic elephant-like and rhinoceros-like monsters (some even having fur resembling the prehistoric woolly rhinoceros and woolly mammoth), giant killer robots, killer unicorns, and even Lovecraftian monsters baring resemblance to Cthulhu. The Behemoths are incredibly strong and durable, able to knock down buildings and crush villages with ease. Their heights can range from 10-20 meters tall or large enough to play with entire planets at their largest. They possess abilities such as superhuman strength, durability, fire manipulation, and flight. While they are durable, their armor proved useless against significantly powerful beings such as Spyro Doomfire, Junko Enoshima (using the Captain Mikaru helmet), Monika, and the Resistance warships' cannons. The Behemoths are highly considered to be the most dangerous out of all the Minions of Satanica, having the ability to completely destroy reality as we know it. Soul Eaters Soul Eaters feed on the life force of mortal beings, often taking the forms of large stone giants. The Soul Eaters are well known for their dangerous ability to consume souls. Anyone killed by a Soul Eater will never reach the afterlife, being forever trapped as part of the Soul Eater, thus making them a rather feared and terrifying opponent. Witches/Mages Mages, or Witches, are hooded minions who primarily use magic in battle. They are witches who traded pieces of their soul to become more powerful in magic, eventually they lose every part of their humanity and become Mages. Their abilities include teleportation, shield creating, soul sucking, fire manipulation, and duplication. Despite their vast magical abilities, they are not very durable in battle and can be defeated easily by someone with enough skill or strength. They do not speak at all, and the only sounds they make are that of wicked laughter. Some Mages have an almost alien appearance, with a dark appearance, insect like claws and glowing eyes, but some maintain a human resemblance. The witch mages appear as shroud covered face, emaciated female humans with staffs, skulls and with hunchbacks resembling Blood Eagle. They have elemental powers like poison, frost, or fire. Instead of legs, they float in clouds of toxic gas, and can teleport to avoid attacks. They can perform both close and ranged attacks. Their close ranged attacks are swinging their staves in quick succession. However, their range attacks are more dangerous since they can launch homing attacks that can quickly inflict status ailments. As stated above, the Mages are protected with clouds mycotoxin, which defends them from melee attacks. The mycotoxin will cover the target's lungs with fungus if inhaled, so it is recommended to avoid these deadly clouds. Inquisitors The Inquisitors or Pepper's Royal Guard are an elite unit whose members served as personal bodyguards to Pepper, thus placing them in the second highest rank amongst the entire empire. Wielding a nearly limitless amount of weapons such as flaming swords, laser pistols, and their own demonic magic, and fully clad in black and red cloaks and face-concealing masks or helmets, the Inquisitors were a silent, imposing, and deadly force to be reckoned with. In addition to strict requirements of size, strength, intelligence, and loyalty, only the most skilled soldiers in Pepper's military qualified for duty in the Royal Guard. The Inquisitors primary purpose was to protect Pepper, thus they were almost never used in any battles unless Pepper herself was personally involved. They also answered only to Pepper and none of their other superiors such as Boss Demon or Topaz. They are picked among only the most skilled and loyal demons of Pepper's empire, with some even forced to kill their own families and other Inquisitors in combat to ensure Pepper had the best of the best as Royal Guards. They are incredibly skilled warriors, with not even the most skilled magical or physical fights, such as Spyro Doomfire, could stand up to. They do not need to eat or sleep or stop to catch their breath. They attack their targets relentlessly, without any hesitation and without any second thoughts about their actions. There is no stopping their rushing, headlong advance. Spyro and her Punkettes are hunted down relentlessly, barely able to stop running for even for a few moments before the Inquisitors catch their scent and begin the chase anew. In addition to receiving advanced training in many forms of combat, the Inquisitors were trained to be unquestionably loyal to Pepper. Pepper's word was considered law and her guards would obey her orders without question or hesitation, even if it meant killing one of their own. They are most seen in Pepper's throne room standing completely still, their cloaks and armor makes them look like statues to deceive any enemies. They are also sometimes used for torture, as their sword would instantly cause third-degree, easily infected burns to one's body, making them skilled in torture as well as battle. Despite the combat skills of the Inquisitors, Pepper was powerful enough to where she truly did not need guards around her. However, she still decided to keep them around to impress visitors and torture prisoners for information, and as such she never felt inclined to dispense with them as a unit. Zākirotara Zākirotara is Pepper's "pet" and a guardian of the empire. He is a large red and black dragon, roughly 200 meters tall, who is perched high up on the tallest building in the City of Satanica and gazes down upon Pepper's castle and the Realm of the Dead and its inhabitants. Right-Hands The most important and highest rank in Pepper's army are her Right-Hands. A rank so prestigious only two have gotten in such a position: Boss Demon, and Topaz Nimakara. The Right-Hands don't particularly have any sort of job and only seem to do what Pepper commands them to do, such as assassinating her opponents and gather information, as well as going on special missions like capturing the Universe Crystals. They often leads the other minions into battle and act as generals in Pepper's army. Overview From what we see of them, Pepper's minions are cruel, malevolent, thrill-seeking, uncaring, and destructive, taking sadistic pleasure in their crimes with a joyful tone of voice and smile. They enjoy being in and causing war and wish to live in a world with no rules or restrictions, which is often a reason for those who joined the army. Some of them even act like a bunch of rebellious teenagers throwing a party when their parents aren't around. They are extremely brutal and willing to do anything to win, leaving a trail of ravaged villages and the mangled bodies of men, women, and children in their wake specifically to incite their opponents and draw them into a trap. They are also bullies and have no qualms with picking on the inhabitants of the universe, and they are ruthless as they willingly slaughtered an innocent planet of friendship creatures on Pepper's orders. The minions are notorious for their cruel and sadistic acts and horrific tortures, with each murder being more violent than the last. They're known to, among many things, scalp, dismember, disembowel, roast and flay people alive. Although they usually leave their victims dead, they are just as fine with leaving them alive to suffer with their injuries and traumatized from the torture they inflict on them. They perform sadistic acts on their victims, they horrifically mutilate, torture and murder their victims and often attack and kill people seemingly just for the enjoyment of it. Despite this, some of them, most frequently the Giant Snakes, used to be good or ordinary people, who are now forced into a demonic state by Pepper Satanica. Some of their cries sound very human, like sobbing, screaming, or whimpering. Members Leaders * The Mass of Darkness - True Founder. (deceased) * Pepper Satanica - Supreme Leader and Empress (status unknown; likely deceased). Military Officers * Boss Demon - Pepper's Right-Hand (defected/deceased) * Topaz Nimakara - Pepper's Left-Hand (defected) * Hikama (deceased) *General Lisara - General (deceased) * The Inquisitors - Pepper's Top Henchmen and Army Commanders (Imprisoned) Guardians * Daughters of Satanica - Pepper's Daughters and Guardians (Imprisoned) * Zākirotara - Pepper's pet Dragon (Current status unknown) * Custos - Guardian of Pepper's Universe Crystal (deceased) Soldiers * Wolf-Hyena Hybrids - Enslaved Fighters (imprisoned) * Flying Monkeys - Enslaved Fighters (Freed) * Giant Killer Trees - Enslaved Fighters (Destroyed) * Stone Giants - Enslaved Fighters (Imprisoned) * Giant Flesh-Eating Heads - Enslaved Fighters (Imprisoned) * Shapeshifters - Enslaved Fighters (Freed) * Giant Repties - Enslaved Fighters (Freed) * Ogres - Enslaved Fighters (Freed) * Mountain Trolls - Enslaved Fighters (Freed) * Dragons - Enslaved Fighters (Freed) * Hydras - Enslaved Fighters (Imprisioned) * Giant Insects - Enslaved Fighters (Freed) * Hellhounds - Enslaved Fighters (Imprisoned) * Werewolves - Enslaved Fighters (Freed) * Wulvers - Enslaved Fighters (Freed) * Flying Eyeballs - Enslaved Fighters (Imprisoned) * Killer Unicorns - Enslaved Fighters (Freed) * Killer Robots - Created Fighters (Destroyed) * The Creature with 37 Different Faces - Ally (Presumably imprisoned) * Killer Clowns - Enlisted Fighters (Imprisoned) * Killer Dolls - Enlisted Fighters (Imprisoned) * Phantoms of Pain - Enlisted Fighters (Imprisoned) * Witches/Mages - Enlisted Fighters (Imprisoned) * Black Eyed Children - Enlisted Fighters (Imprisoned) * Medusa - Ally (Imprisoned) * Pazuzu - Ally (Imprisoned) * Fenrir - Ally (Deceased) Horsemen of the Apocalypse * Osana Najimi - Horseman and "Master of the Wastelands" (Defected) * Snotty Boy - Horseman (Defected) * T.I.N.A - Horseman (Defected) Torturers and Assassins *Dikaru - Expert Torturer and Assassin (deceased) *Several other unnamed torturers and assassins (status unknown, likely imprisoned) Other Allies * Cthulhu - Associate (Status Unknown) * Beast of Gévaudan - Associate (Deceased) * Pennywise the Dancing Clown - Ally to Pepper (Deceased) * Bill Cipher - Associate (Status unknown) * Zalgo - Associate * Darkiplier - Associate * Spyro Doomfire - Ally (defected) * Dark Kendra Moonie Quotes Category:Teams Category:The Empire of Hell Category:Villains Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Day of Judgement Category:The Punkettes Movie Category:Demons Category:Anomalies Category:Aliens